Lost love? Maybe Not
by Eternally-Precious
Summary: Tortured by James and his coven, Bella meets the wolf pack after the unknowingly kill James and his coven. Thinking she is broken beyond repair Bella has no hope that the beautiful man that is part of the pack feels the same electrifying feeling she gets when she looks in his eyes and he hers or when they accidently touch by accident. He on the other hand believes he's lost her...


Chapter One

I whimpered at the harsh pain I felt hitting my bare skin. I looked into the eyes of the monster that is named James. I've been here for two, for the first year I fought. I learned soon after that there was no point. I mean how can a fifteen year old girl possibly fight off three vampires? It's not possible.

"Listen whore, we're going hunting in a new place. You're going with us, you know the rules." Of course I knew the rules. Run and I die.

I yelped as his ice cold, stone hard hand slapped my left cheek.

"I believe I was talking to you bitch! So tell me, what are the rules," he laughed at my pain as I held my cheek.

"Run and I die," I whispered not meeting his crimson, eyes that were turning black from not feeding in three days.

I was grabbed and pulled into Laurent's arms closing my eyes as they ran through the dark night of Canada, to only stop in a different forest that looked not remotely close to where they'd hunted before.

I was dropped onto the forest floor, before I felt incredible pain shooting through my body. They kicked, hit, punch, stamped on, and bit me. They let me feel the vemon's fiery pain before they sucked it out, only to do it over and over all over my body. I blacked out from the blood loss and pain after about ten minutes of the horrific pain.

I awoke shivering as I felt the chilled wind blow across my naked skin. WAIT...I'M NAKED! I whimpered as I felt a shooting pain in my privates; looking down I see blood caked my inner thighs. I cried realizing what they had down to me. I heard a loud growling noises coming closer to where they had hidden me.

Looking towards the sound I gasped; two men tan men were standing in just worn out ripped shorts. Along with them was four huge wolves on both sides of them. I whimpered as I made eye contact with one of the one of the men. They walked closer to see me better.

"We're not going to hurt you young one, I am Sam Uley," the man I made eye contact with said soothingly.

"What is your name honey?" I shivered as more wind blew around us.

"Isabella," I whimpered as the shooting pain in my privates got worse.

"How old are you Isabella," Sam asked when they got in touching distance.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"I am twenty-one how about you," he smiled kindly.

"I'm fifteen," I murmured.

"Isabella, is it OK if I pick you up? I would like to get you out of the cold, and get you so medical attention," he asked me.

I nodded my head, crying out as he lifted my naked body of the ground.

"Shh, you're safe now Isabella. They wont hurt you ever again," he smoothed my knotted hair back out of my face.

The last I remember was looking into his brown eyes and the soothing rock as he ran through the woods, before I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I was in a warm bath; my body being washed gently. I whimpered as the soapy rag ran across bruises and bite marks.

"Lets get you out and dress, you must be hungry Isabella." I turned my head meeting the topaz eyes of a blonde man.

I screamed, he was one of them! A vampire. Sam said they were going to help me, why would he let more come for me?

"Shh, relax Isabella, my name's Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor sweetie," he said trying to calm me down.

"No, stay away from me! You're one of them," I cried as he pulled me out of the tub and wrapped me in a fluffy towel.

"Sam! Sam help he's trying to kidnap me," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The bathroom door was busted open, Sam stood looking around for me and Carlisle. When his eyes landed on us he sighed in content.

"What's going on doc," he asked coming closer to us.

"When she realized that I'm a vampire, she got very terrified," Carlisle replied calmly smoothing my hair back out of my face.

"Did you find anything in your examination doc?"

I froze at that. What examination?

"Yes," Carlisle said hesitatingly.

"Well," Sam pushed.

"Bite marks, bruising, some minor and deep cuts, and..." Carlisle trailed off.

"And what? What else did those vermin do to her," Sam growled.

"She had severe vaginal and anal trauma along with a torn hymen," he said with despair in his voice.

"They raped her? How...how the hell is she alive," Sam had tears in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter how she's alive, just be happy she is. Is he going to come and talk to her." I looked over at them, confused of who they were talking about.

"He said he can't because it hurts him too much to see her like this," Sam murmured.

"Well he is only seventeen, but he's going to have to take lead and be a man. That's what She needs, he's being selfish only thinking about how he feels not her." Sam nodded.

Who were they talking about? I mean I know they were talking about me, but who's this guy they're talking about?

"Bella are you hungry?" I was knocked out of my thoughts by Sam's question.

My annoying stomach just had to be a bitch and growl, answering his question. You are what you eat, which means I'm nothing. I don't eat, I don't do it by choice. James would starve me for days and keep me alive with creek water and some weird tasting meat that turned my stomach.

"Why don't we go down and meet everyone, Emily is fixing dinner. How does that sound," he asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded, gasping as he lifted me up and carried me down stairs to a room full of big shirt less men with tan skin.

"Bella this is everybody, everybody this is Bella," I hid behind Sam trying to avoid the stares of all of the people.

"Hello Bella, my name's Emily. I'm Sam's fiance, it's so great to see you awake," an equally tan woman with long black hair and scars running down one side of her face said.

"Bella let me introduce you to somebody, Bella this is...

READ OR EMMITT WILL PANTS YOU! NOT IN THAT KINDA WAY PERVERTS!

COMMENT AND TELL ME WHO U THINK THE GUY IS AND WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE! READ IT'S AN IMPORTANT A/N!

Mwahaha! I know I am evil you don't have to tell me, to be honest in order for me to write the next chapter I want at least 10 reviews and I want to see if you can guess who this mystery guy is. I think I know who it's going to be but if you want have at it to put your opinion on who the guy should be or if I should create a guy myself that was my original plan but idk anymore but the faster I get reviews the faster the next chapter will come plus it will give me the inspiration for writing it. Love you guys and just for further reference if you don't like my story or they way my grammar and all the other shit is that is your opinion and it doesn't mean shit to me so either read my story and like it or read it and hate it but shut your damn mouth because I really could care less if you just hate my writing I only care about my writing so positive critsim helps me improve it although I actually need a Beta so anyone willing to help I will have a shout out on my chapters. Now I'm sorry for being that way but a lot of people with my old stories didn't treat me right at all so yeah if you've been through the same than ya know what I mean.

-Mackenzie


End file.
